


a complainy popstar

by AnitaBlake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBlake/pseuds/AnitaBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри хочет ребенка. Но всё, что ему достается – это крыса в качестве домашнего питомца. И Луи ненавидит крысеныша. Сильно. Очень сильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a complainy popstar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a complainy popstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069805) by [snsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk). 



> Thank you snsk for your permission.
> 
> Спасибо моей незаменимой бете KarinaSevani.

В четверг Гарри обнаружил на одной из улиц Лондона крысу.  
Это, конечно же, было не совсем на улице, как он потом спешно объяснял Луи.  
– Это было в зоомагазине, и я просто проходил мимо. Он был в клетке с остальными белыми крысятами и выглядел таким большим и серым. И совершенно неподходящим для этого места, и другие мыши даже не общались с ним, Луи!  
– Может быть, это и было основной причиной для этого, – сказал Луи, отодвигаясь ещё дальше по поверхности кухонного стола. – Убери его! – велел он Гарри, подходящему к нему с огромной серой штуковиной в руках. – Может быть, он вёл себя с ними как мудак, и все объявили ему бойкот. Вдруг ты притащил домой большого придурка.  
– Хэмми не дурак! – пробормотал Гарри, поднимая существо на уровень глаз и улыбаясь ему. – Не глупи, Луи.  
– Хэмми, – повторил Луи. – Хэмми.  
– Хэмми! – счастливо объявил Гарри. – Глянь-ка, он знает своё имя! – заволновался Гарри, когда крыса оживилась и даже вроде бы понюхала его лицо. – Привет, Хэмми, – заворковал Гарри. – Привееетик, дорогой.  
– Оно собирается укусить тебя за лицо, – просто изрёк Луи. – И я, кстати, отказываюсь потом платить за пластическую операцию.  
– Хэмми никому и никогда не причинит вреда, – с негодованием отозвался Гарри. – Не будь занудой, Лу, уже почти Рождество. Можно я оставлю его?  
Он взглянул на Луи с огромной надеждой в глазах. Он был на их кухне, освещённый лучами утреннего солнца, одетый в джемпер, который любил надевать на себя Луи в его отсутствие, и Луи уже отказал ему... почти отказал, но...  
– Да, Гарри, – вздыхая, кивнул Томлинсон. – Ты можешь оставить его.  
Гарри испустил крошечный радостный визг и повернул крысу мордочкой к лицу Луи.  
– Скажи «спасибо» папе Луи! – твёрдо попросил он.  
Хэмми уставился на Луи своими чёрными глазками-бусинками. Он ненавидел Луи, и это было предельно ясно. И это чувство было весьма взаимно.

 

Не то чтобы Луи конкретно был настроен против грызунов. Он не боялся их и ничего даже близко похожего на это не испытывал. Они его даже вполне устраивали. И ему бы понравилась любая другая крыса, которую притащил бы Гарри; ведь ему уже как-то приходилось переживать подобное и потом удостоверяться в отсутствии вредных организмов, переносящих болезни.  
Но это был грёбаный Хэмми, знаете ли.  
Хэмми реально ненавидел Луи. В первый раз, когда Гарри дал ему подержать его, в утро после того, как он принес его домой, проигнорировав все протесты Луи «Гарри, да ладно» и «ему вовсе не нужно знакомиться с его папой Луи, о чём ты вообще нафиг говоришь», Хэмми извивался так сильно, когда Стайлс передавал его, что свалился на пол спустя три секунды после того, как оказался на руках у Луи. И когда потом он мчался к ботинкам Гарри, направленный им на Луи взгляд был, очевидно, злобным.  
– Он напуган, – с нежностью пробормотал Гарри, поднимая Хэмми на руки и прижимая к груди. – Не переживай, Лу, это просто займет время.  
– Он не боится, – с издёвкой ответил Луи. – Он просто ненавидит меня.  
– Он не ненавидит тебя! – возмутился Гарри. – Кто вообще может тебя ненавидеть?!  
Луи закатил глаза и встал, не удержавшись от того, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в макушку за его глупый идеализм, всё ещё остающийся сильным даже спустя три года: просто потому, что он сам любил Луи, то считал, что и все остальные семь королевств делали то же самое.  
Хэмми имел претензии только к Луи. Потому что к остальным парням он отнёсся, как к просто ещё одним хозяевам, практически сразу, как только познакомился с ними. Он потёрся носиком о ладонь Найла, позволил Зейну побаловать себя и бодро вертелся на колесике, купленном для него Лиамом, – причём только в его присутствии, игнорируя эту адскую штуковину, когда Пейна не было рядом. Вот же подлиза!  
Гарри абсолютно погряз в мирной, домашней, посвященной одному животному, рутине. Луи возвращался с тренировки, из магазина или вообще откуда-нибудь и заставал эпичную картину: Гарри сидел на диване и пел чёртову детскую песенку крысе, или пересматривал Ходячих мертвецов, на кровавых сценах убийств прикрывая ему глазки, или, наклонившись к нему, чистил шерсть маленькой зубной щёткой с Барби, которую он заставил Луи достать в Hasbro специально для таких целей.  
Луи начал думать, что у его парня точно есть проблема.  
Он решил, что эта же проблема есть и у него. Потому что, если отбросить всю неприязнь к Хэмми, сердце Луи стучало сильнее, когда он заходил в комнату, а Гарри оказывался на ковре, занимаясь такими вещами, как игра с грёбаным кукольным домиком, куда он запихивал несопротивляющегося Хэмми. Или когда Хэмми впивался зубками в палец Гарри.  
И это было слишком больно на самом деле, ведь Гарри был настолько хорош в заботе за крошечными существами, и Луи так хотел подарить ему то, что они пока не могли себе позволить. Он был настолько хорош во всем этом и так терпелив в ожидании, и Луи ненавидел весь мир и самого себя за то, что был не в состоянии дать Гарри Стайлсу всё, чего он хотел.  
Он обязательно сделает это, со временем. Просто...  
Но он задвинул это как можно дальше в собственные мысли, сосредоточившись на ненависти к Хэмми, который явно собирался достать его. Гарри был слеп ко всем его недостаткам и закрывал глаза на то, что Луи как-то пришлось несколько дней спать с одним открытым глазом, после инцидента с его носками, пропахшими гадской крысиной мочой. Гарри тогда поклялся, что Хэмми всю ночь провёл в своей клетке. 

 

В выходные они съездили к ветеринару. Врач убедился, что Хэмми не был переносчиком каких-либо заболеваний, но на всякий случай все равно сделал прививку. И, поскольку Гарри не мог держать Хэмми за руку (лапу, конечно же), он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в Луи, практически выворачивая ему мизинец.  
– Всё будет хорошо, Хэмми! – встревожено вскрикнул он.  
Хэмми же просто с любопытством осмотрелся вокруг, словно и не почувствовал входящую в его тельце иглу.  
Позже они отправились в зоомагазин, и на вопрос Гарри: «Что у вас есть для крыс?» менеджер провёл их к нужному отделу, около которого Гарри широко раскрыл глаза.  
– Не... – начал Луи.  
– Хэмми заслуживает лучшего! – настаивал Гарри. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы он жил в коробке, Луи?  
Если честно, то Луи хотел, чтобы тот вернулся на улицу, но ещё Луи не отказался бы от секса, хотя бы на следующей неделе, так что попридержал свой язык.  
– Мы счастливы предложить лучшее, – сказал им менеджер. – У нас есть: одежда, оборудование для тренировок, гамаки, крысиные тележки, книги и многое другое.  
– И что такое крысиные тележки? – взволнованно уточнил Гарри. Луи недовольно посмотрел на мистера Одежда-оборудование-для-тренировок-гамаки-крысиные-тележки-книги-и-другое. Всё, что он, блять, должен был сказать, это: «Нет! Мы не обслуживаем диких грызунов, размером с мутанта, найденных на улице».  
Они уехали оттуда спустя час, нагруженные половиной вещей из магазина. А также парой золотых рыбок. И Луи вообще не знал, откуда они взялись. Он уже давно потерял контроль над ситуацией.

 

Через четыре дня после того, как Хэмми захватил их дом, Гарри необходимо было присутствовать на каком-то важном мероприятии. Конечно же, он не мог привести с собой Луи как свою пару, поэтому Томлинсон пообещал остаться дома и присмотреть за Хэмми, хотя ему больше хотелось удушить грызуна испорченным им когда-то носком.  
Гарри оделся в шикарный костюм с подчеркивающими его классную задницу брюками, зачесал волосы на одну сторону, а Луи засунул в правый кармашек его пиджака красный платок.  
– Я позволю тебе завязать мне глаза, когда ты вернешься, – пообещал он, потому что Гарри всё ещё выглядел очень расстроенным, покидая Луи и Хэмми этим вечером. И Луи не мог сказать точно, было ли расстройство Гарри из-за того, что он оставлял свою «мисс» Луи дома или все же из-за того, что он боялся, что Луи подсыплет Хэмми крысиного яда в еду, хах. Великая ирония.  
Гарри довольно просиял, услышав обещание. Он поцеловал Луи – медленно и грязно – и Томлинсон задумался, а не воспользоваться ли платком самому и не связать ли Стайлса сейчас, но Гарри выскользнул из-под его рук, смеясь, оттолкнувшись от стены, к которой тот его прижимал.  
– Пол ждет, – сказал он, ухмыляясь. – Увидимся позже, – прижался он носом к шее Луи, когда обнял на прощанье.  
– Тогда я позабочусь о себе сам, пока тебя не будет, – бросил мимоходом Луи.  
– Ты не станешь, – велел ему Гарри. – Ты подождешь меня, так ведь, детка? – не особо бережно приложил он большой палец на пульс за ухом Луи, обдавая его горячим дыханием.  
– Может быть, – прошептал Луи, и его голос, определённо, не сломался.  
– Ммм, – протянул Гарри, – мне нужно идти...  
Водитель посигналил снаружи, и Луи нахмурился.  
– Позаботься о Хэмми, – ухмыляясь, попросил Гарри, подцепляя со столика ключи и телефон.  
– Если ты имеешь в виду «не убивать его», тогда ладно, постараюсь, – ответил Луи, прислонившись к косяку.  
– Веди себя хорошо, – обронил Гарри. – И тогда я буду нежен с тобой сегодня вечером.  
– Ты самый стереотипный хрен из всех когда-либо существовавших, – сказал ему Луи, прекрасно зная, что происходит с его лицом, на котором появилась до смешного одурманенная улыбка, когда он снова склонил к себе Гарри для поцелуя.

 

Луи закрыл за Гарри дверь и обернулся, уставившись на крысу. Хэмми сидел на одной из диванных подушек, облизывая лапы и выглядя так, словно это он владел этим местом.  
– Возможно, нам стоит это все обсудить? – задал вопрос Луи, устраиваясь поудобнее рядом с ним и выключая сериал «Родина». В любом случае это был всего лишь повтор.  
Хэмми очень демонстративно отвернулся, принимаясь облизывать другую лапку.  
– Так в чём твоя проблема со мной? – спросил он. – Я ведь никогда не мочился в твою клетку, чувак.  
Линия мохнатой серой спины Хэмми осталась к нему совершенно непреклонна.  
– Это потому что ты ревнуешь? Потому что Гарри твой хозяин? Что-то связанное с территорией? Потому что, приятель, я заполучил его первым.  
Луи, конечно, понимал, что спорить с грызуном из-за своего бойфренда как-то нелепо, но он также не мог спрятаться от обуревавших его сомнений. Может быть, даже его собственный ребёнок возненавидит его из-за того, что он не сможет о нём заботиться так же, как Гарри. Или он просто ненавидел себя за то, что не выглядел как Хэмми. И, да, он знал, что все его достижения с младенцами и маленькими детьми можно было легко опровергнуть, и весь Хэмми и их сделка между собой могла никогда не сработать с ребёнком, но он мог хотя бы попытаться.  
Как бы ни было. Известные люди отличались причудливостью. Неважно.  
– Это потому что он рассказывает тебе истории о нас? – снова спросил Луи. Гарри никогда бы умышленно ни в чем не обвинил Луи, но: – Потому что ты не слышал эти истории от моего лица. Гарри весь такой «К черту, Луи, давай просто, кому какая разница, выйдем и расскажем миру о нас». И он потрясающий, действительно, но ты не тот, кто видел его сломленным в первые дни, после обрушившейся на нас славы, когда он был офигенно поражён окружившим его миром.  
Луи уже не мог остановить себя, открываясь крысе. Удивительно было видеть, как далеко он продвинулся в этой жизни.  
– Я единственный, кто знает, что он до сих пор не может с этим справиться иногда. И он звонит мне, притворяясь, что с ним всё в порядке. А затем прячется на каком-нибудь уединенном пляже или просто где-нибудь. А я тот, кому остаётся только волноваться и переживать, потому что я не могу ничего сделать. Потому что он заслуживает это время, понимаешь.  
Хэмми не поворачивает мордочку к Луи, но, по крайней мере, перестаёт лизаться, что может означать всё, что угодно.  
– Можешь ли ты представить всю ненависть, которую он получил бы? Он очень хочет быть с группой, но также хочет в открытую быть со мной, рассказав о нас миру. И он говорит, что мы можем сделать это вместе, но, кажется, он не понимает, что если мы откроемся, то, возможно, потеряем то, что у нас уже есть. А я не хочу быть причиной того, что он потом будет сожалеть об этом. Потому что ты видел его на сцене? Он прямо суперзвезда! Он мог бы завоевать весь мир, если бы захотел. И мы могли бы, наверное, сделать это вдвоём, но не будем, потому что это всё ещё страшный мир, а он ещё так молод и заслуживает всего, и он хочет ребёнка. И это худшее, я так люблю его. И тоже хочу ребёнка.  
Луи понял, что умудрился сэкономить на походе к психотерапевту. Да он даже всплакнул немного. Это было слово очищение, ведь он никогда раньше не говорил об этом.  
Луи почувствовал, как кто-то подталкивает его в бедро, Хэмми смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
– Я всё ещё ненавижу тебя, – поведал ему Луи, но протянул руку, чтобы погладить, вытирая другой выступившие на глаза слёзы.  
– Мы должны подождать, знаешь, – сказал он. – Становится труднее, но... Но все эти причины. Ты можешь осудить меня за них, но... Да.  
Хэмми ничего не сказал, что естественно. Луи продолжил гладить его, пока ему самому не стало лучше, и пока Хэмми не укусил его за палец, требуя прекратить и включить телевизор.  
– Ты тоже всё ещё ненавидишь меня, я понял, – ухмыльнулся Луи.

 

Когда Гарри вернулся, они уже переключились на «Ходячих мертвецов».  
– Ты закрывал ему глаза на сценах насилия? – озабоченно спросил Гарри.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Луи. – Он не видел ни капли крови этим вечером.  
– Лжец, – догадался Гарри, но всё равно перегнулся к Луи через спинку дивана и поцеловал – долго и, возможно, немного снисходительно. Он пах дорогим парфюмом и на вкус был как один из любимых ананасовых напитков Луи, которые сам Гарри не любил. Но Томлинсон знал, что он всегда выпивал, когда его не было с ним рядом. – Привет, малыш, – обратился он к Хэмми, впервые за весь вечер оживившему и возбужденно засопевшему на его руке.  
– Я, значит, врун, а он – малыш, – удивился Луи. – Великолепно!  
– Ситуация в корне поменялась, да? – хихикнул Гарри.  
– Смотри, – вкрадчиво начал Луи, – не он будет связывать тебя ночью.  
– Ну, не перед ним же, – выдохнул Гарри, заткнув маленькие ушки Хэмми.  
– Он похож на двадцатидевятилетнюю крысу, – пробурчал Луи. – Он может пережить грязные разговорчики.  
– Он малыш, – нежно произнес Гарри, поцеловав крысу в макушку.  
– Я дам тебе малыша, – сказал Луи, уже приготовившись к щекотке, ведь, несмотря на то, что прошло уже три года, они до сих пор оставались такими же, какими и были в свои шестнадцать и девятнадцать. Но Гарри поднял на него взгляд, в котором Луи прочитал то, что заставило его сердце сжиматься яростнее, чем было даже во время сегодняшнего откровения.  
– Да, – повторил Луи тихо, когда Гарри так ничего ему и не ответил, просто продолжая смотреть на него. И ему ничего и не надо было говорить, потому что Луи легко научился читать его за эти годы. – Да, Гарри, я сделаю всё, чтобы у нас был ребёнок.


End file.
